


Cuddling

by Robron101



Series: Domestic One-Shots [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, M/M, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:17:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6651982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robron101/pseuds/Robron101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron rents a horror movie for him and Robert and they cuddle for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuddling

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna do a series of One-Shots of them just being domestic. I'm writing them on my phone so sorry for any mistakes.

Robert and Aaron had the Woolpack to themselves tonight. Chas and Charity were too busy tending bar, Liv was staying the night with Gabby up at Home Farm, and Noah was staying the night with Moira and Cain. The boys were taking full advantage of their time alone together. They'd rented a DVD, made some popcorn, and were going to have a nice quiet night in front of the telly.

Aaron had picked out some horror movie he thought they could have a right laugh at and while Robert had agreed to it, he didn't feel he would do much laughing. He wasn't one to admit it but horror movies tended to frighten the pants right off him. While that would come in handy later, he didn't think it would be much of a turn if for Aaron with Robert hiding his face in the younger man's neck all night.

They turned the lights out and took a seat on the sofa -Aaron on one end, Robert on the other. Robert frowned at the distance and scooted closer. Aaron moved so he sitting on the edge of his seat, out of Robert's reach. The movie started to play, lighting the room enough so Robert could see Aaron's face. He looked very uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Robert asked and scooted closer.

"Nothing," Aaron shrugged but it was obvious he was trying to keep away from Rob.

"Aaron for God's sake, I'm not going to stab you!" Robert snapped. "Would you come here?" Robert opened his arm, inviting Aaron in. While the prospect of snuggling with Robert was intriguing to Aaron, he wasn't really sure what to do.

Robert wanted to cuddle so bad with Aaron he almost grabbed him right there and almost forced him to. He also didn't want to have to sit through a horror movie without some kind of security.  _Don't push him_ , Robert said to himself.

"We've never . . . y'know  _cuddled_  before." Robert chuckled at Aaron's awkwardness. He was glad that Aaron was worried about cuddling wrong and not the idea of being wrapped in Rob's arms for a ninety minute movie.

"It's just cuddling," Rob said. They were taking things slow. Well slow in the relationship-getting-to-know-you-all-over-again part. They'd had sex. Aaron's exact words being. 

"Just because I wanna take things slow doesn't mean we can't have sex. It's nothing new to us and you have no idea how badly I want you." Rob had though. His need to touch Aaron being almost unbearable. So they'd had sex - which had been intimate and amazing but cuddling seemed even more intimate to Aaron.

It was taking that step to letting himself feel completely relaxed around Robert and he wasn't sure if he was ready to do that yet. "Just try?" Rob asked as he watched Aaron battle with himself. "If it makes you uncomfortable then we'll stop and I'll sit on one side of the sofa and you can have the other."

"Fine," Aaron mumbled. He moved into Robert's arms, the feeling of security taking over his emotions. He let Rob pull him against his chest as he rested a hand on his thigh and his head on Robert's shoulder.

"See this isn't so bad," Robert smirked and grabbed the bowl of popcorn. He set it on Aaron's lap and took a handful. Aaron rolled his eyes but helped himself to some of the snack.

The movie began - the very first scene being a total bloodbath. Aaron was shaking his head as some guy got stabbed in the throat with a pair rusty scissors, the blood shooting across the room as it sprayed out of his body. Robert on the other hand was feeling a little queasy. Without letting Aaron notice - he hid his face behind Aaron's head, waiting until the screams stopped on the TV.

Aaron found himself relaxing into Robert. His body pressing more against the older man's and his head slipping into the crook of Robert's neck. The scene stopped and switched to some farm house out in the middle of nowhere. "You can look now," Aaron's words surprised Robert. He cleared his throat and looked at the TV, trying not to let his embarrassment show.

"I was watching," Rob said without looking at Aaron.

"You're a dirty liar," Aaron laughed. "You hid behind me for that whole scene. If you don't like horror movies why didn't you just tell me?"

"I wanted you to have what made you happy," Robert muttered without looking at Aaron. If had then he would have seen him roll his eyes.

"You big . . . Muppet. C'mere," he put the popcorn on the table and switched positions with Robert. Now Aaron was the one with his arms around Rob, with the older man's head resting on his shoulder. "There," he gave Rob a squeeze, "now anytime you get scared you can hide against me properly."

"I feel stupid," Roberts mumbled.

"It's fine," he placed a kiss to Rob's head before laying his head against Robert's.

They made it through the movie. Robert spending most of it with his shut and his face pressed against Aaron's neck. Every time Robert would let out a small noise and hide, Aaron would run his fingers through his soft blond hair whispering words of safety to him.

"It's almost over," Aaron whispered and stroked Robert's cheek. The noisy carnage on the TV making him push his face further into the safety of Aaron's neck. "Shh. I've got you," Aaron said. The scene ended and the screen went black, then the credits started rolling. "It's over."

Robert pulled away, running his hands through his hair and breathing out a shaky laugh. "That wasn't so bad." The door to back opened and Aaron nearly wet his self from the scream Rob let out. There was a loud crash and Rob jumped and screamed again.

"What the hell?" Aaron jumped up, flipped the lights on, and walked over to Charity. She was standing in the doorway with a tray of broken pint glasses at her feet. "You scared the hell out of me."

"You scared me first," Robert accused. He had a hand gripping his chest where his heart is. "Thought you were a murder, didn't I?"

"A murder? What is going on? Look at what you made me do? You're paying for these!"

"Sorry Charity. We were watching a scary movie and Robert wasn't much of a fan." Robert glowered at Aaron, not wanting his secret revealed. 

“Awe was this big baby scared,” Charity goaded him. “Did his frightened little heart not be able to take it.” 

“Shut it, you,” Robert snapped. He crossed his arms, stood up, and left the room with Aaron calling after him. He went upstairs and pushed the door to Aaron's bedroom open and slamming it behind him. He sat down on the bed, his anger disappearing when he realized he was alone. Images of the movie flashed in his mind, and his eyes shot over to the closet. He thought of a specific scene from the movie where one of the psychopaths had hidden in the closet with a machete, jumping out and chopping some poor teenage girl to bits. 

Robert jumped when the bedroom door flew open. “It's only me,” Aaron said softly. He walked over to the bed and sat next to Rob, pulling him into his arms. “She didn't mean it.” 

“Yes she did,” he said. “I'm a big coward.” 

“No you're not,” Aaron ran his fingers through his hair, knowing that was the best way to soothe him. “Lot's of people don't enjoy those movies. I like them because they're a right laugh, everything is so fake and ridiculous.” 

Robert didn't say anything so Aaron continued. “How about next time you pick the movie and I'll save the horror ones for me and Liv, yeah?” 

“Aright,” he mumbled. “Sorry if I ruined tonight.” 

“You didn't,” Aaron lifted his head with a finger so he could look him in the eyes. “I had lots of fun.” 

“Really?” 

“Yes,” Aaron leant down a pressed a light kiss to his forehead. “You cuddling up next to me was the best part.” 

“I did like that,” Robert smirked. He sat up, tangled his hands in Aaron's shirt, and pulled him closer. “'Course we could have more fun.” 

“Yeah?” Aaron smirked and leant into Robert. “How so?”  
Robert kissed him, his hands creeping under his T-shirt, seeking the warm skin he kept hidden underneath it. They broke apart for a second to catch a breath before connecting their lips again. 

“Mmm wait,” Aaron got up and went to lock his bedroom door. He lifted his shirt over his head, throwing it into the corner as Robert started to unbutton his. “You are gonna have to pay for those glasses.” 

“Fine. Now get over here,” Aaron smirked and walked back to Rob, pushing their mouths together again so he could make Robert forget about the movie completely.


End file.
